A Week At Sea
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Yugi and co. are invited to be on the maiden voyage of Kaiba Corp's new cruise ship, the SS Kisara. Jou and Seto get stuck sharing a room. A thief is running loose...and it's not Bakura? And why is Marik so anxious? YY/Y, S/J, B/R, maybe YM/M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new idea! (At least new to me!)

Yami/Yugi

Bakura/Ryou

Seto/Jou

...Maybe Marik/Yami Marik. Still debating.

Yami and Bakura have their own bodies. Yami Marik isn't in the story yet so we'll see what happens.

Here goes :D

An no. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh D: *goes to try and finish a one shot*

-------------

The sun was shining brightly overhead as Yugi and Yami arrived at the port, the shorter teen running ahead with a bright smile and clutching his suitcase. Yami smiled, following after him at a leisurely pace and waving to their friends as he got closer.

"This is so exciting!" Yugi laughed, nearly toppling Jounouchi with a hug before lunging at Anzu and then Honda. Shizuka laughed, giving Yugi a hug. Yami set his suitcase down.

"Where is Kaiba?" the former Pharaoh asked.

"He's probably tied up in the ceremonies somewhere," Anzu laughed, petting the hyper Yugi. "This is the launching of his cruise ship after all."

Several months prior, Seto had approached the friends and extended an invitation to take part in the maiden trip of the SS Kisara, a luxury cruise ship. He grudgingly insisted that it had been Mokuba's idea to include them, but the fact that they would get to be at sea for a full week was more than enough encouragement to accept.

Being that Seto Kaiba was a busy man, he had left the bother of room assignments to Anzu, which somehow had evolved into her becoming their personal Cruise Director.

She had, however, made a slight, tiny oversight in her plans...

"Bakura," Yami growled, spotting the white haired thief as he approached with Ryou. The two hikaris immediately grabbed for their yamis to restrain them.

"Yami, stop!"

"Please, 'Kura, let's not start our vacation on a bad note. Please?"

"Is there a problem?" Seto asked, glaring at the group. Mokuba appeared beside his brother with a smile.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to go?" the younger Kaiba chimed. Yami and Bakura continued to glare at each other, but made no move to kill one another for the time being.

"Thanks again for invitin' us, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, offing a grin to Seto, who gave him a scrowl in return.

"Sorry we're late!" Otogi shouted, rushing towards them, Marik close behind.

"My plane came in late. I'm sorry," the Egyptian laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys aren't late," Yugi laughed, tackling Marik. "I missed you! How's Isis? I'm sorry she couldn't make it."

"I missed you too. And Isis is fine. She said to have fun." Marik ruffled Yugi's hair, looking up as Anzu cleared her throat.

"While we're all here, I will now give out the room assignments! As you know, there are five penthouse rooms that we're getting to stay in- thank you so much, Kaiba!- So then let's see...The first room on the right goes to Honda, Otogi, and Marik. The the room next to theirs will be Yami and Yugi." She looked around and found that so far they were agreeable. "Then, on the left side of the hall will be Bakura and Ryou and next to them will be Shizuka and myself. That leaves Seto, Mokuba, and Jou-"

"What?" Seto growled.

"I'm sharing a room with Kaiba!?" Jounouchi cried.

Anzu huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I tried to keep things balanced. Yami and Yugi need their own room because...well because we all know why," she said with a slight blush. "And Ryou is the only one who can keep Bakura in line so they need a room together."

"Gee, thanks," Bakura grumbled, Ryou offering his yami a smile to placate him.

"Shizuka and I need our own room because we're girls. That leaves six guys. Seto and Mokuba should be in a room together. Honda and Otogi get along pretty well so I paired them off. That left Marik and Jounouchi."

"And somehow the mutt ended up in my room because...?" Seto fixed Anzu in his piercing gaze and the girl smiled and pointed toward the ship.

"Hey! Isn't it time to board?" she grabbed her suitcase and ran off.

Seto opened his mouth to protest, but Mokuba laughed, grabbing Jounouchi's hand. "This is going to be so much fun! Come on, Jounouchi! Let's go unpack!"

Jounouchi looked back at Seto for a moment before trailing after Mokuba, his hand trapped in a death grip.

Yami finally broke his staring match with Bakura and gathered both his suitcase and Yugi's, the pair moving the the boarding ramp.

"Oh joy, stuck on a boat for a week with the Pharaoh and his midget," Bakura grumbled, allowing himself to be led by Ryou.

"Oh stop. This is going to be fun. It's a big boat, you'll probably never see each other," the white haired teen tried to assure him.

Seto waited until they had all moved away before letting out a sigh. "That's the last time I let Mazaki have control."

---------------------------------------

Shizuka and Anzu were happily getting settled into their room when the door was banged on.

"Anzu! I need to talk to you!"

"One sec, Jounouchi!" Anzu called, readying herself for the blond's fury. She opened the door enough to poke her head out into the hall and smiled up at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Why the hell am I sharing a room with Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, trying to keep his voice low.

Anzu blushed a bit, leaning her head closer to the blond to keep his sister from hearing. "Yugi told me. This will give you guys more time to get to know each other." She smiled brightly. "You'll thank me later!"

Jounouchi stared at her, dumbfounded, and was about to say something when she disappeared back into her room. The teen turned around slowly and stalked across the hall, finding the door to Yugi and Yami's room ajar. He pushed it open and, smiling as sweetly as he could, approached the shorter teen, who was happily chatting with Yami.

"Oh Yu~gi."

Yugi turned and smiled at Jou. "Hey! This place is great, huh?" Amethyst eyes blinked as they met honey brown and he suddenly bolted behind Yami for protection.

"You. Told. ANZU?" Jounouchi growled, his eyes twitching a bit. "Anzu!? Why!? And don't think you can hide behind Yami."

Yami chuckled, reaching a hand back to pet his hikari.

"No! No she tricked me!" Yugi squeaked. "I swear, I didn't do it on purpose! I'm sorry, Jounouchi. I didn't know she'd do this! I swear!"

Jounouchi sputtered a bit before he finally let out his rage with a sigh. "What am I going to do? What if he finds out?"

Yugi meekly reappeared from behind Yami and grabbed one of his friend's hands. "Hey, it'll be ok. If worse comes to worse, you can probably room with me and Yami."

From behind Yugi, Yami cringed. It wasn't that he disliked Jounouchi. It was that he loved Yugi. And he loved to prove it to his hikari every chance he got.

Jounouchi just shook his head. "Nah, I'll figure something out. Just so long as I don't say anything stupid, he won't figure out that...you know..." the blond mumbled, blushing some. He took his hand back and ruffled Yugi's hair. "I'd better go unpack and get ready for the big cast off party they're gonna be having. Sorry I bothered you two."

"You never bother us, Jounouchi," Yami assured him with a warm smile.

In the hallway, Mokuba rushed to their room, grinning brightly at what he had heard, plans already forming in his devious little mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG Chapter 2! *falls over* I need to make one of those things...you know where you plan what you're going to do in advance? ...I think it starts with an s...8 letters long...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The festivities of the launch party stretched on into the night as the passengers of the new cruise ship broke in her new facilities, enjoyed the dance music of the live band, and the ones old enough to do so slowly got drunk.

Up on the sun deck (which was aptly called the Ra Deck) duelists were making use of the open air deck to play Duel Monsters. Several decks below others were testing out the ice rink or watching movies in the luxurious movie theater. The dining room, casino, and arcade was was closed on this first night, but there was plenty to do and plenty of food available on the lido deck in the pool side bars and restaurant.

Jounouchi, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou eventually dragged themselves to their rooms, pausing in the hall to talk before retiring.

Ryou frowned, glancing down the hall. "I'm worried..."

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"I haven't seen Bakura in hours. He said he was going to the bathroom. I should have followed him..."

"He promised to behave, right?" Jounouchi asked, leaning against the wall.

"It is Bakura we are talking about," Yami pointed out. "I can try to find him if you would like, Ryou."

The white haired teen shook his head. "I'll look. He's my responsibility."

"Well if you need help, just ask," Yugi smiled, hugging Ryou tightly.

"I will. Good night, guys. See you in the morning."

They watched him depart before Yugi and Yami went into their room. Jounouchi smiled and went into his shared room, looking around the spacious living area. It looked more like an apartment than a normal cabin. There was a large couch facing a TV that was almost as tall as Jounouchi and the room was decorated elaborately. There were two doors on the right side of the room, one leading to a large bathroom the other a bedroom with a second bedroom on the left side of the room. They had, by far, the largest cabin on the ship.

Jounouchi went to the door on the left and twisted the knob, frowning when he found it locked. He knocked loudly.

"Hey! This is supposed to be my room!"

Mokuba opened the door a crack, looking sleepily up at the blond. "This is my room. You're is on the other side," he yawned, closing the door and locking it again.

Jounouchi frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess they switched rooms on me while I was out." He shrugged and went to the other bedroom and entered, cheerfully changing into his night clothes and shocked to find the sheets had a silky feel to them. He almost felt guilty about sleeping in such luxury, but once he was settled he drifted off comfortably.

Several hours later Seto finally made his way to their cabin, exhausted from the festivities and dealing with complaints. He moved automatically to the door on the right and entered quietly so as not to wake Mokuba. He started to change and frowned when he couldn't find his night shirt. Too tired to search for long, he climbed into bed in only his night pants, settling down to sleep.

* * *

Jounouchi awoke feeling refreshed, though he wondered why he felt so warm. He stretched leisurely, his hand brushing against something warm and soft. Wiggling his fingers, he found he felt like hair-

"GAH!" Jounouchi scrambled away from it, landing on the floor with an "oof."

Seto sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking down at the blond, startled for a moment before glaring at him.

In unison they both shouted "What are you doing here!? Me?!"

Jounouchi got to his feet, pointing at the CEO. "Mokuba told me this was my room!"

"Impossible. We decided yesterday that Mokuba and I would be in this room..." Seto pointed at the door. "Out."

"Wait, but my stuff's in here, Kaiba. Who moved it?" Jounouchi put his hands on his hips. Seto shook his head.

"I'm too tired to care right now. Do whatever you want, I'm going back to sl-" the phone rang and the brunette glared at it before picking it up. "Kaiba. What? How many?" he swore under his breath. "I'll be right there." After hanging up, Seto rubbed his temples.

"What's going on?" Seto shot Jounouchi a glare and he raised his hands defensively.

"There have been complaints since last night," the CEO said simply, getting up and stretching, the blond forcing himself not to blush. "Someone's causing trouble. And I'm going to put a stop to it right now."

-------------------------------------------

"Now this is the life," Bakura sighed. The thief was stretched out on a lounge chair by the pool wearing only a pair of swimming trunks, a thin layer of sun screen, and a pair of sunglasses. He had decided that he would work on getting a nice, dark tan while on vacation. The only annoyance so far had been a group of noisy children, which was remedied by Ryou's magic little music device, which Bakura had "borrowed". He turned it up just loud enough to drown out all the other noises around him and enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the sea-scented breeze that ruffled his hair. He had almost dozed off when one of the small black things he had shoved in his ears was abruptly tugged out of place. He opened his eyes and blinked up at his hikari, wondering why he looked so irate.

"You promised you would behave, Bakura. You promised!"

The thief raised a brow and pulled the other ear bud out. "What?"

"You know what you did!" Ryou growled, further confounding the yami.

Bakura propped himself up on one elbow, lifting his sunglasses and looking around the deck. The small gaggle of children were still running around the pool being loud and obnoxious. He spotted the Pharaoh with Yugi sitting in a hot tub and laughing. There didn't appear to be blood spattered about the deck. No fires were raging. No souls were being banished to the shadows. There was a general feeling of good will and peace in the air. Looking back up at Ryou, Bakura again raised a brow.

"I have been behaving myself. Now if you will...kindly-" he strained to use the word "-excuse me, I'm going back to my sun time." Replacing his sunglasses and ear buds, he flopped back on his seat, humming along to the song that was playing.

_'But now watch as I rise to a whole new height, and my mad battle cry will-'_

Bakura frowned as his music was interrupted again and he glared at Ryou, hissing. "What?"

"Bakura, they know, alright? They're already looking for you. Honestly, did you think they wouldn't figure it out?" Ryou whimpered, tears shining in his eyes. "Just give them back the stuff."

The thief took off his sunglasses again, poking Ryou in the chest with them. "What are you going on about? I haven't done anything."

Before Ryou could reply, four strong hands grabbed Bakura by his upper arms and hoisted him out of his seat.

"Mister Kaiba will have a word with you," one of the men said as they started carrying him off.

Bakura trembled with rage, but because Ryou was following along, he decided he wouldn't christen the deck with their blood. Instead, he would just settle on having Seto apologize for dragging him away from his sun.

-------------------------

"Fifteen different cabins. A total of forty-five guests. And just in one night. You were busy, Bakura."

The thief folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the cold of the room that prickled against his skin, and leveled his gaze with Seto's.

"Why do you keep insisting I did it?" Bakura asked. "First Ryou and then you. I haven't done anything. I've actually been behaving myself. If you doubt me, just check your security cameras. You probably have every inch of the ship under surveillance."

Seto grinned like Bakura had just triggered a trap card, folding his hands on the desk that separated them and leaning forward.

"Funny you should mention that. Seems that the last footage we have of you was from last night. You were heading in the direction of the surveillance room and then everything is black. So why not tell me what exactly you did since we have been having a problem finding the source of the malfunction."

Bakura growled, cocking his head to one side. "First off, I don't even know where that room is. Second, I don't care. I was...indisposed all last night after the launch."

"Indisposed? Why?" Seto narrowed his eyes, trying to catch the thief in a lie.

"None of your concern."

"Bakura, if you don't tell him, he's just going to think you're lying," Ryou pouted, standing just inside the room.

"He's right, you know. You don't have to go into detail. Tell me and I'll look into your...alibi."

Bakura scrowled, looking off to the side and grumbling something.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up,"Seto said.

"I was in the bathroom. I wasn't feeling well last night."

Seto smirked. "Oh, sea sick? That's such a predictable alibi. Alright, you can go for now, but if you're caught alone I'll assume you're up to something and have you confined to your room."

Bakura stood, leering at Seto. "Whatever. Come on Ryou. You could do with the sun anyway," the thief turned on heel and left, dragging Ryou with him.

"Were you...really sea sick last night?" the teen asked sheepishly.

"...Yes. I've never been on a boat before. I'm fine now that I'm used to it. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Ryou nodded thoughtfully. After a moment's silence, he looked up at his yami. "Can we eat first?"

Bakura sighed. "So long as it's by the pool." 'And something light,' the thief added to himself, not wanting to admit he still felt unsettled.

-----------------------------

AN: There. Chapter two. The song Bakura was singing along to in his head was Shadow Games (I think it's from Music to Duel By).


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Work has been getting hectic. We're already putting out Halloween and Christmas stuff.

Yes. Yes I know it's only August.

With the suddenly appearance of seasonal merchandise it seems they're going to be giving me more hours. More...strange hours. That involve me being up and at work at 5AM. It won't be an everyday occurrence, but I think it might hinder my plans to update something everyday. Still I will try to update often. *Looks at Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2* I'm updating that next. It's gathering dust and I have good ideas for later chapters...

But onward! Enjoy!

* * *

Yami watched as Yugi raced up the stairs to the Ra Deck. No one was dueling at the moment with the second dinner service in progress and so much else to do on the ship. The shorter teen leaned on the rail and looked over the ocean, amethyst eyes sparkling. The sun had almost completely sunk into the ocean and the sky was fading from the tinted hues of sunset into a blanket of stars, the moon a crescent of silver on the opposite horizon.

The day had been fun. First a large breakfast pool side followed some swimming (after waiting thirty minutes of course) and relaxing in the jacuzzi. Lunch with their friends, watched a movie, and then lounged in their suite until dinner.

There were two services for dinner. Being that they were guests of Seto Kaiba, they not only had the first dinner service but sat at the captains table. Tonight's service was a formal one and everyone had been their in their best outfits. Everyone except Bakura who, according to Ryou, had been fast asleep.

But that didn't bother Yami. It had just meant that dinner was quieter and more enjoyable. And now, with this setting and them being on the highest deck of the ship with the sun just setting, the former Pharaoh knew that it was time. All the stars were in alignment, fate smiled upon him, and he knew in his heart that this was the perfect moment to give Yugi the-

"W-what?" Yami patted his pockets, momentarily allowing panic to overwhelm him.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking back.

Yami looked over at his hikari and then smiled, waving to him. "Ah, I just realized I think I left in the dining room. I'll be right back, Aibou." Without another word, he walked off calmly, taking the steps down off the deck at a leisurely pace until he was out of Yugi's sight.

'Shit, where did it go!?' Yami's mind worked frantically to retrace his steps. 'Where did I leave it? Shitshitshit...'

* * *

Jounouchi grumbled, tugging at his tie. "Ok, we're done with being dressed out. How do I UNtie this damn thing."

Mokuba snickered as the blond only managed to tighten the article in question. Seto sighed, sliding two fingers between Jounouchi's neck and the tie, tugging firmly.

"Stop acting like a five year old."

"It's not my fault I don't know how to wear one of these things..." Jounouchi grumbled. Seto growled in aggravation and turned to face the blond, fingers deftly working to undo the simple knot.

Jounouchi felt his face burn at how close Seto was to him, but forced it away, holding still. "...Thank you...for lending me a suit..."

Seto grunted in response, pulling the tie free. "Keep it. You'll need it again this week." For a brief instant, piercing blue met honey brown and Jounouchi almost lost his composure.

"I'm gonna go change then so it doesn't get messed up then," he said, taking the tie back, fingers grazing Seto's palm inadvertently as he hurried off.

Mokuba hovered beside his brother innocently. "I'm pretty tired, Seto. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Seto gave his younger brother a rare smile. "Alright. I'll be in later. I'll try not to wake you." Mokuba smiled in response and went to his room, making certain to quietly lock the door before hoping onto the bed and pulling out a Gameboy DS and a bag of assorted candy.

'Sorry, big brother,' he grinned. 'Looks like I fell asleep with the door locked. Guess you'll just have to share a room with Jounouchi again....'

* * *

Bakura rubbed at his hair with a towel, another towel securely around his waist, and stared at his foggy reflection. He had over slept and missed dinner, but he knew there were still places to get food. And, hungry as he was, the 24 hour pizza bar was sounding phenomenal. There was no sun to soak up this late, but he still preferred eating outside by the pool. Especially compared to dressing up nice to eat food with strange names.

He never did understand that concept.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Just a sec, Ryou," he said, balling up the towel and tossing it on the floor. The thief ran his fingers through his still-damp hair, trying to arrange it to his liking. There was another, louder knock and he tsked, opening the door.

"For the love of Zorc, ju...Oh..."

Once more Bakura found himself being hauled off but the same two men as before and brought before Seto, not even given time to put on some clothes.

"Really, Kaiba, you keep having me dragged in here half-naked. Is there something you're not telling me?" the thief purred sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself," Seto sighed, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. "You're really becoming a nuisance."

Russet eyes blinked at the brunette first in confusing and then in anger. "What the hell!? What are you accusing me of this time?"

There was a knock on the door behind him. "Come in," Seto called. Bakura glanced back over his shoulder and frowned.

"What's the Pharaoh doing here?"

"Tomb robber..." Yami growled, glancing at Seto.

"I haven't asked him about it yet," the brunette said simply to the yami's unanswered question.

"Haven't asked me what?" Bakura folded his arms over his chest. 'He keeps this room cold on purpose...'

Yami closed the distance between them and thrust his hand out, palm up. "Give it back, tomb robber."

Bakura looked at the hand and then at it's owner. "What am I giving you back?"

"Don't play games with me right now, Thief," Yami growled threateningly. "Where's my ring?"

"Ring?"

Seto pulled out a piece of paper, reading over it in a tired drawl. "Four piece silver puzzle ring with a single, small amethyst set into it. Stolen between five thirty and seven thirty P-M this evening." Lowering the paper, he eyed the towel-clad thief. "Where were you?"

"I was sleeping." Bakura moved one hand to grip his towel, feeling it slip a little.

"Is that really the best excuse you can think of?" Yami snapped at him.

"It's not an excuse. I was sleeping. Ask Ryou."

"Ah yes, Ryou," Seto said, standing up and leaning forward, hands planted on his desk. "Ryou, who left you alone and came to dinner with the rest of us. Tell me, Bakura, what did I tell you earlier today?"

"Che, you said if I were caught alone you'd have me confined to my room." He pointed at the brunette with his free hand. "Being that I was asleep, the only way you could have caught me alone is if you'd come into my room. Check your damn cameras, or are they still broken."

"You should know they are. We still haven't figured out what you did to them," Seto shot back, hand moving to the phone on his desk.

"Well I'd tell you if I'd done something to them because then you'd see I haven't done anything," Bakura shouted, trembling in rage. He turned on Yami, snarling. "I don't know where your damn ring is. And even if I did have it, why in Zorc's name would you assume I have it on my person when I'm wearing a TOWEL. Go bother someone else."

Yami gaped for a moment, startled by what he saw in the other's eyes before the white-haired thief turned and stalked out of the room uttering profanities in a mix of Egyptian and Japanese. The door slammed and Yami looked over to Seto, the brunette blinking after Bakura, his hand hovering over the receiver.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think it was telling the truth," Seto said, straightening up. Yami nodded, looking to the door again.

* * *

Marik yawned deeply over his empty daiquiri glass, lilac eyes studying his two roommates for a long moment. Honda and Otogi were engrossed in hunting for cute girls, leaving the Egyptian a bit bored. Finally, he rose.

"I'm exhausted. I"m going to bed. Night guys."

"Huh? Oh, night Marik," Honda nodded to him. Otogi gave him a half-hearted wave.

Marik trudged off to their suite. "I think tomorrow I'm going to follow Bakura's example and sit by the pool," he muttered. "Be more fun than hanging out with those two." He fumbled with his key for a moment before gaining entry to the room, locking the door behind him and yawning noisily, not bothering to cover his mouth since he was alone. His eyes widened as he heard someone tsk.

"W-who's there?" he called, looking around. He'd heard about the robberies and worried that perhaps the thief was here. "Come out!"

"So demanding, hikari."

Marik's eyes widened, his body paralyzed momentarily. "No..."

"Oh don't be that way, Marik," the voice chided. "Are you honestly going to tell me that you didn't miss me?" It was then Marik saw the door to his bedroom was open, a figure leaning against the frame, lilac eye similar to his own narrowed almost seductively. "Nice place."

"Y...you!"

* * *

Seto rubbed at his temples as he walked back to his shared suite. The problems with the security systems on the ship were now all going haywire except for the crucial set that monitored the more vital aspects of the ship. More people were filing complaints about being robbed in some way. And, worst of all, Seto was certain who it had to be, but without proof he couldn't have his arrested.

"Perhaps I'm thinking about this wrong," he muttered to himself. "Perhaps I should be wondering that if it isn't Bakura, who else could it be?" He tapped his lips with one finger and shook his head. "My security systems were tested rigorously. Only someone with Bakura's reputation could have possibly figured out a way to bypass everything...right?" Shaking his head, he entered the cabin and set his brief case down by the door.

Seto couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips at the sight before him. Jounouchi was asleep on the couch, snoring softly and rhythmically. Quietly the CEO turned off the TV and went to stand over the blond, lightly brushing a stray lock from the teen's face. As carefully as he could, he arranged Jounouchi so he was laying comfortably and got a blanket out of the open bedroom to cover him with.

Looking around as if expecting Mokuba or one of Jounouchi's friends to suddenly materialize, he bent down and lightly kissing the blond's forehead before going to bed.

'Goodnight, Katsuya.'

* * *

AN: More thievery, a postponed proposal, the return of Yami Marik, and Seto being nice to Jounouchi. This chapter has everything!

I know what you're thinking. "OMG Yami Marik's the thief! I knew it!" Well to that I shall reply "This story isn't over yet :3 It's only day 2 of the cruise. There are five more days of fun!"

Also, 24 hour pizza bar. I'm not kidding. I haven't been on a cruise in years, but the last one I was on had said pizza availability. And a burger bar, but it wasn't open 24 hours. Man I want to go on a cruise again...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: More Marik and Bakura fun!

So you know, I'm calling them Marik and Yami Marik for now because it makes sense at this juncture. That will likely change in a later chapter. Question: Which on it Marik and which is Malik? Or does it matter? .

* * *

Marik cried out as his back met the wall, hands grasping at his yami and trying to push him away.

"How!? How can you-"

Yami Marik tsked, a mischievous smirk crossing his features. "My hikari, did you really think that I would not find my way back to you?" He brought his face closer to Marik's, staring into the teen's eyes for a long moment, the hikari only able to stare back, heart thudding in his chest.

Finally, the yami released him and strolled over to the couch, lazily flopping back on it. "Such a nice place. This boat is much nicer than the one you had before."

Marik blinked at the other, shaking his head. "You can't be here!"

"But I am," Yami Marik replied simply.

"If the others see you-"

"Hikari, why must you always attempt to spoil my fun?" the yami purred, sitting up and leering at Marik in a way that made the hikari nervous.

"N-No! You have to stay out of sight at least! I'm sharing this cabin with Otogi and Honda! If they come back and see you, they'll tell Yami and Bakura and you'll be right back in the shadow realm!"

Yami Marik sighed, standing up and rolling his shoulder, lilac eyes resting on Marik and smirking. "Careful, hikari, you almost sound as though you _want_ me to _stay_."

He chuckled seeing his hikari so flustered.

* * *

Bakura awoke the next morning to find Ryou already up, dressed, and digging through theit

"Morning 'Kura!" the pale teen chimed. Bakura responded with a grunt and rolled over. "No no, you're not allowed to be a sour puss today. We are going to have fun," Ryou insisted, tossing an outfit and a pair of swim trunks onto the bed.

"I'm not leaving this damn room today," the thief huffed. "If I don't leave, they can't blame me for shit I'm not doing."

"Which is why I'm borrowing Otogi's camcorder for the day and recording everything we do." He smiled brightly. "And I borrowed these from security via Mokuba so we'll be inseparable."

Bakura rolled over to see Ryou holding up a pair of handcuffs and fought the urge to laugh.

"I have the key, though, if we need to I can take them off. But we'll wear them everywhere we go today."

"So you believe me now, eh?" the thief smirked, sitting up. Ryou nodded and Bakura grabbed the clothes he'd been given. "Alright. What's the plan for today?"

* * *

Ryou, attached to Bakura at the wrist, led his yami to the lido deck where they had breakfast and sat out in the sun for a while. It was a little awkward being chained together, but it just gave them an excuse to hold hands, which made Ryou happy and, therefore, made Bakura happy.

Yami and Yugi came and sat beside them after a while. Despite the yami's bickering, Ryou and Yugi had fun at least. With some puppy-eyed pleading, the two hikari's ran off to swim, leaving Yami and Bakura cuffed together.

"Before you ask, I still don't have your stupid ring," Bakura growled once they were alone.

"You'll forgive me if I'm still skeptical," Yami grumbled, standing and walking to the edge of the pool, dragging a protesting Bakura with him. "We're not going in, relax, thief. I just want to watch."

Aforementioned thief continued his protests until he caught sight of Ryou swimming. He smiled, his gaze softening and crossing his arms over his chest until he remembered being attached to Yami. He settled for putting his free hand on one hip, letting the over hang between them and standing as far from the pharaoh as possible.

Being that both were distracted watching their lovers, they failed to notice someone approach behind them until Bakura was suddenly shoved forward, losing his balance and falling into the pool. Emerging and cursing his now sore arm, which had been jerked awkwardly as he had pulled the Pharaoh in with him. He looked around for the culprit, catching only a glimpse of blond hair and tan skin.

"ISHTAR! You are **dead**!"

Yami popped out of the water beside him, coughing a bit and reaching for the edge of the pool. Yugi and Ryou swam to them and doted on their lovers.

"I wonder why Marik ran off?" Yugi pouted, hoisting himself onto the edge of the pool and looking for the blond.

"Because he knew Bakura would kill him?" Ryou suggested innocently, trying to calm his yami down.

"We'll ask him later," Yami said, looking at Bakura. "Come on, thief, let's get out of this water. It's freezing."

All four got out for the time being, Ryou and Yugi getting towels for their soaked yamis and helping them dry off.

"After we swim a bit more, you guys want to join us for lunch?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded happily and Yami reluctantly complied. Bakura simply fumed silently, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

"ISHTAR! You are **dead**!"

Marik wheeled around and looked over the rail that overlooked the lido deck. Near the pool, he saw the owner of the voice in the pool fuming. Lilac eyes darted around until he spotted his target.

"Ra damn it!" he shouted, racing for the stairs. The night before he had managed to convince his yami into hiding in his room, but that morning he was not only gone, but then Marik had emerged he saw both Honda and Otogi, who swore that the Egyptian had left hours ago.

Feigning that he had just returned for something, he raced off, trying desperately to locate to escapee, but now he wondered if he could catch him before he vanished again.

'I should have gone to Yami and Yugi as soon as he turned up,' Marik growled at himself, dodging and weaving through the crowded deck. He spotted Yami Marik and almost didn't recognize him. His yami had slicked his wild hair down to resemble his own. He was holding a daiquiri, quizzically toying with the paper parasol while sucking on a straw, lilac eyes almost crossed.

The sight seemed so bizarre to Marik, he laughed before he thought otherwise. Yami Marik blinked at him before setting the drink down, grabbing the little parasol, and racing away. "Shit! Come back here!"

* * *

Ryou, once more attached to Bakura, walked backwards and held up the video camera, pointing it at the thief.

"And here we are, going to the restaurant for a nice lunch with-" he swung the camera to his friends "Yami and Yugi. As you can see," he said, pointing the camera at himself and spinning so he was walking forward again "we all still have wet hair from swimming. And Bakura was with us the whole time. Right guys?" He pointed the camera to Yugi and Yami who agreed, though the Pharaoh rolled his eyes.

"So you're really going to tape everything you do today to try and clear his name?"

"Yeah," Ryou chimed. "Well, everything that won't hurt the camera or...or well..." he blushed. "Well, nothing that will embarrass anyone either.

"I still say it would be funny," Bakura smirked. "Maybe give that tight ass some pointers."

"Shut up!" Ryou squeaked, causing the thief to laughed. Ryou waved his arms dramatically, momentarily forgetting about the camera while he argued why exactly they weren't going to film "everything", Yami watching in amusement and guiding Yugi, who was laughing and blushing so hard the Pharaoh feared he would walk into something or fall over.

* * *

After lunch and a change of clothes, Ryou convinced Bakura to come to the ice skating rink with him and then to a live comedy show. Afterwards they had dinner on the lido deck again (Bakura refused to eat in the dining room because it would have meant seeing Seto) and hit up the ice cream parlor before heading back to their room.

Ryou looked at Bakura through the camcorder and smiled. "And as you can see, he is still with me," he said aloud, holding up their wrists. "We're still handcuffed together and, aside from the pool and the skating rink, we have been all day."

"Enough with the narration, Ryou," Bakura sighed, pushing the camera aside and looking down at Ryou. He grinned mischievously. "I can think of another use for this handcuffs you know."

Ryou blushed and turned on his yami. "N-no!"

The thief grinned, pushing his hikari against their door, their faces barely an inch apart. "Such a quick protest. I think you would like it if I chained you down." He grabbed the video camera. "And I could make use of this too."

"B-Ba-Bakura! No! Nononononon-" Bakura kissed Ryou, letting the camera watch as he pinned the pale teen to the door with his body, sliding a knee between his legs and squeezing a moan out of him. We they broke for air, Ryou whimpered "'Kura" and the thief licked his lips, a feral look in his eyes. With some fumbling, he managed to get the door open, kissing Ryou again once they were inside and the door was closed.

Bakura punched the light switch, russet eyes suddenly going wide, lust replaced with shock.

Ryou looked around, his hands coming to his mouth. All the doors in their cabin were wide open and their belongings were strewn about, several items, both personal and that had been part of their cabin, were missing. "What...how...who..."

Bakura growled, eyes burning almost pitch black and he threw open the door to their cabin. "This is the final insult. I don't care who it is, they're dead." He jerked the startled Ryou along, video camera held tightly in his hand as he stormed toward Seto's office.

* * *

AN:Dear Real Thief: Don't Steal From The King Of Thieves. It's not a good idea.

A bit shorter than usual. I plan on writing the next chapter shortly though. Things are getting interesting, ne?

Ice skating rink isn't a joke either. Wasn't on any cruise I've been on, but they do exist. So do ice cream parlors and live shows (that shouldn't be surprising though ^^).


End file.
